Vlad Master
|kanji = ヴラドマスター |rōmaji = Vurado Masutā |alias = Dark King (ダークキング Dākukingu) |name = |gender = Male |age = |hair = Black |eyes = Grey |affiliation = Demon Spade |mark location = Left Side of Torso |occupation = Dark Mage Guild Master |previous occupation = |partner = |base of operations = Demon Spade Castle |status = Deceased |relatives = Blood Master (Brother) Ark Master (Adoptive Brother) |magic = Fire Magic Seith Magic Darkness Magic Living Magic|race = Demon Hybrid}} Vlad Masters (ヴラドマスター Vurado Masutā) is a Dark Mage and Guild Master of the Demon Spade Guild. He is ther older brother of both Blood and Ark. Personality Vlad Masters is an archetypical character motivated by his own self-seeking interests and lust of power. He is a ruthless, callous and an unforgiving person with no hesitations for killing anyone or anything who opposes him. Vlad shows no compassion or mercy at all towards his foes, he is prepared to gain power and wealth using all possible criminal activities. Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Vlad is master magician, and is able to use fire magic with casual ease. He is able to super heat metal to the point of melting. * Fire Bullet: Vlad can shoot a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards his enemies. * Abysmal Explosion '(深爆発, ''Fuka Bakuhatsu): He can create a flaming whirlwind that can send targets flying far. '''Seith Magic: Vlad can trap human souls into non-living objects. Demon Form: Vlad can take another form, still retaining a humanoid shape. His body covered in in his own shadow creating an armor. He becomes more muscular and his eyes change to a yellowish color. In this form, he loses himself to his own power, which, in this form, is released to the fullest. * Darkness Magic: Vlad can manipulate dark energy to take different shapes, manly blades, claws and projectiles. ** Dark Rondo: Vlad creates and fires condensed dark energy with horror-stricken faces at a wide scale. ** Dark Delete Flames: Vlad creates this spell by combining Fire Magic. He can spheres of darkness and flames are fired from his hands. ** Flaming Missile of Darkness: Another spell created by combining Fire Magic. Vlad shoots homing fire enhanced darkness spheres at his targets. ** Genesis Zero: Vlad charges darkness energy and summons thousands of black phantoms to attack his enemies. * [[Living Magic|'Living Magic']]: Vlad created underlings to do his bidding without hesitation. He can also see through and communicate with his creations to better outsmart his foes. * Enhanced Speed: His speed is remarkable, able to disappear and reappear without notice. * Enhanced Strength: His strength is capable of punching through solid metal. * Enhanced Magic Power: Vlad possesses a powerful amount of magical power. Keen Intellect: Vlad is very clever at undermining his opponents, using deception to get the upper hand when in a battle. Hand to Hand Combatant: Vlad is a capable fighter, able to hold his own against better fighters. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Vlad is a master swordsman, capable of wielding multiple swords and attacking at blinding speed. Regenerative Healing Factor: Vlad can heal his wounds faster than any human within minutes. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Xramos224 Category:Demon Spade members